The present invention is directed to an implement which is held in one's hand and used in manual activities. Examples of such implements include writing implements such a pens and pencils, cutting implements which contain a blade for cutting, paint brushes, cosmetics applicators and various other implements such as soldering devices, a computer stylus, etc.
In the past, such devices have generally been provided with a cylindrical shaft which is manipulated primarily by the thumb and index finger of the user, with the device contacting relatively small surfaces of the thumb and fingers. This type of device is configured so that in use the device extends in the direction between the thumb and index finger. This orientation of such implements can be considered to date back to times when feather quills were used for writing implements. Thus, the shape of the feather has governed the basic concept of the configuration of hand-held implements. However, a fundamental disadvantage for implements based upon the configuration of the feather is that the cylindrical shaft does not conform well to the surfaces of the fingers, palm and inner hand which should control the implement. This can lead to discomfort over prolonged periods of use, as the rigid surfaces of the implement create pressure points and sources for friction on the fingers. Because such implements contact a relatively small surface of the fingers, large areas of the thumb and fingers are unused and the contribution of the hand in using such hand-held implements is relatively small.
Some attempts have been made to modify hand-held implements to reduce discomfort and fatigue. For example, implements have been produced having soft rubber coating materials. However, such materials tend to reduce the control of the implement in the hand. Also, it has been proposed to provide hand-held implements with different concave surfaces. However, these surfaces have not overcome the basic problems arising from the basic idea of a cylindrical shaft oriented to extend in a direction between the thumb and index finger of the user and out of the hand.